Sweet Sorrow
by Cherryblossom snow
Summary: This is the final battle that will decide everyones fate but at what cost? Ichiruki all the way! Please review!


Sweet Sorrow I don't own Bleach! Sweet Sorrow

_**Parting is such sweet sorrow**_

Ichigo and Rukia were fighting against Aizen in the real world. This was the final battle that would determine everyone's fate. Aizen had managed to kick Rukia out of the way. So it ended up him against Ichigo.

"Rukia!!" He shouted as her body flew and hit the ground hard causing her to spit up blood. "Aizen!!" "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your precious Rukia that bad." He smirked. "Bastard!!" Ichigo charged at him with full force.

"You're going to pay for doing that to Rukia!!" "Oh it seems that I hit a nerve." They battled for minute's non-stop. But both were getting tired. Aizen smiled at Ichigo. "What the hell is so funny you bastard!?"

"I wonder how fun it will be for you see Kuchiki Rukia die right before your eyes." He shifted his gaze the unconscious girl at the ground.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her you fucked up bitch!!" "Do you love her that much Kurosaki-kun?" "Go to hell!!" He swung his sword towards Aizen but he missed. Aizen used shunpo and ended up right next to Rukia.

"She is a rare beauty Kurosaki-kun. Good choice but it would be a shame to lose her wouldn't you agree." He held Rukia by the waist. Ichigo's blood began to boil at the sight of Aizen holding Rukia.

"I told you not to TOUCH HER!!" He swiftly moved towards Aizen and grabbed Rukia away from him.

"Ichi…" "Rukia are you okay?" He looked concerned at her. "Yeah I'm…" She started to couch up blood. "Rukia!!" "I'm sorry Ichigo. I'll be fine. You should go take care of Aizen." He placed her far away from the battle so she wouldn't get caught between.

"I'm going to send you to hell Aizen!!" He charged once again. Rukia could only watch as Ichigo put his life on the line. _'Don't die Ichigo! Be careful_._'_ She prayed inside her mind. It would tare her apart to see him hurt.

This battle was getting intense. Aizen manage to hit Ichigo and he fell on his knees. "Ichigo!!" Rukia shouted "Kurosaki-kun if you die who will protect Rukia?" Aizen said with an evil smirk. He knew exactly how to get on Ichigo's nerves.

He swung his zanpaku-tou and caught Aizen off guard. Which caused him a deep wound and his blood spilled everwhere. "Its Over AIZEN!!" He took his sword and gave his final blow. Aizen fell to the ground as his blood came running down his wounds. He was finally dead. Aizen Sousuke had finally died.

Ichigo fell to his knees as he panted hard. "Ichigo!!" Rukia came running towards him. "Rukia…" Rukia gave him a warm embrace. "Your not hurt are you Rukia?" "Baka, look at you you're the one who is all torn up."

She could see from behind Ichigo was where Aizen laid dead. Rukia closed her eyes and sighed in relief. "At least you didn't die baka." "If I did I know you would hunt me down." He said with a weak smile.

"We should get you to Inoue to fix you up." She assisted him as she got up. Rukia felt some thing wrong and then she saw it. "ICHIGO!!" He didn't know what just happened but there was blood on his face and in his cloths. Ichigo's eyes widened and he was frozen in shock.

"What kind of person would I be if I died without killing one of you?" Aizen smiled weakly. He used every last strength from his body to kill Ichigo. He fell backwards and this time Aizen was dead for good. Ichigo looked at the blood. It wasn't his but Rukia's own blood that was everywhere.

"Rukia…" Just about when Aizen was about to stab Ichigo, Rukia pushed him out of the way. "Why… Rukia? Why did you do that?" The sword hit Rukia right in the heart. Rain started to fall down.

Rukia fell and Ichigo caught her. She coughed out a lot of blood this time. "Rukia don't you die one me!!" He shouted. "I…Ichigo…" She said weakly. "Shhh Rukia don't talk we have to get you to Inoue."

"Ichi… let me talk." Ichigo held her in his arms. "Ichigo (cough) I'm glad that you're okay… (cough) Ichigo can you do some thing for me?" "What is it?"

Rukia smiled back weakly and said, "There is one thing… one thing you must never do… and that is to… never die… alone. I… know that I won't die alone, cause…" "Rukia what are you saying?"

"Shut up and listen. Thanks… to you… I can pass on my heart… to you. Always pass your… heart to your friends." "Rukia…" "There is only one thing… one thing that I… regret not telling you… and it was stupid… very stupid of me to wait until now."

With the last of her strength she said her final words and whispered to his ear, "Ichigo…. I love you and I always have." Ichigo couldn't take it any more. Tears rolled down his checks. " I love you too Rukia" He held her tighter.

She gave him a kiss on the check and rested on Ichigo's shoulder. She drew her lash breath and was she was gone just like that.

"Rukia!! Don't go!! Don't…please…" He couldn't do anything, he just held her lifeless body and cried his whole heart out for the he loved was gone. Rain poured down even more but he didn't care. "Rukia… I'll see you again…" was all he could say for he hated good-byes.

The End


End file.
